In current RFID networks, the last hop wireless channel is not monitored and typical RFID network monitoring systems can only guarantee a level of assurance up to the RFID readers. For example, existing RFID network monitoring only covers the wired components, such as the RFID reader and RFID printer devices, of the RFID network. The wireless channels between RFID tags and a RFID antenna are not covered at all by the existing RFID network monitoring systems. As such, faults, performance, or other problems related to the wireless channels cannot be identified or detected. This causes the overall troubleshooting of the RFID network, especially the wireless portion, extremely difficult.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for monitoring the wireless channels of an RFID network.